a good fic
by agoodfanficwrighter
Summary: no summary


it was a dark and stormy night and all of the wattersons war asleep and sound in ther beds a lone sound was heard in the room of gumball and darwin

"lets go cheek on them and see if the master is ok abby...abby?" a lone voics said

"did you know i can touch my nose with my toung mike?" said abby as she trid to lick her nose Abby was 3'6" and a small little wiht fox that has a on a blue t-shrit and red shorts and always has a pink bow in her hair

she looked to be about 3 to 4 years old and was a "slave" to gumball cas he saved her family from a moboss (a/n more on that later B).) jack was her brother but she calls him mike for some reason

jack was about 4'7" and has a red hoodie, black shorts and black socks on he is always with his sister and next to his "master" gumball whin abby is with the others and knows to look after her sincs she was born...and he knows she is not that smart...(A/N...not to make fun of them or anything) and been a good twin brother to her

he is 3 to 4 years old just like his sister but taller and is also a wiht fox but has a black spot on his left ear and at the tip of his tail

jack looks back to see his sister is trying to lick her nose "abby what the hell are you doing that for?" he said with a blank face

she looks at him still licking her nose she shouts "YOU JUST SAID HELL"

jack just looks at her and smils at her "abbs you shoud know i don't give a fuc-" he was cut short by a loud bang from gumballs room and they both tip-toe over to get a closer look in his room

"mike you know master gumball dose not like us to be up and about at this time of night right?"

"yes abby i know but...i'm worred about the master he got in a fight with darwin today and got hurt because of us and i just want to see if he was ok or not" he said as he got closer to the door

shouts can be heard from in the room

"FUCK YOU GUMBALL YOU ALWAY TREAT THEM AS MORE THEN THE SLAVES THEY ARE" darwin said in a fit of rage

"DARWIN WATTERSON THEY ARE JUST KIDS NOT JUST 'SLAVE' MAN SO YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU MOTHERFUCKER" gumball said as he tride to leave out of the room but darwin punched gumball and was ready to fight him

"oh ho ho you just made a BIG mistake bro" gumball said in a low growl his eyes went black with a bit of red and blue. his claws waer out and his fangs wear also out and was staring at darwin with an intent to harm him

darwin toke a step back as now scared that gumball was about to kill him for what he said about the twins

"g-gum-gumball calm down you don't want to do somthing you might regrite right?" darwin tryd not to think about the last time he pissed off gumball...he and the rest of the EPD could not stop him the only 2 that could stop him was the twins and he now knew THEY will not help him be cause he is an asshole and a dick

"gumball what are you mad at me for you stuped bitch they are the ones who said that you are a worthless pies-of-shit man be mad at them not me you...you...YOU ASSHOLE MAN FUCK YOU GUMBALL GO BERN IN HELL" darwin pulled out a gun and shot and gumball but gumball just grabs the bultte and drops it to the grund. darwin gits mad and starts to shot at gumball again and again and again. gumball jut starts to walk up to darwin and grabs the gun and points it at darwins chest

"may the father of understanding guide you gumball" darwin said as he just looked at his brother

"no for i am not a templer I AM AN ASSASSIN" gumball shouts and pulls the trigger.

the twins walk in to the room and just stiar at the lifelessness in gumballs eyes and just look down at a died darwin

"master gumball why did you shoot darwin and what did you mean by 'i am an assassin'?"

gumball just looks at the two and smiles "i told you two to call me daddy or dad not this 'master' thing...i love you guys you know that right?"

"i love you to daddy" abby says with a cute grin on her face

"and i love you to pops" jack said with a smile

gumball smiles at them and just kisses them on the head and hugs them

(HI GUYS THAT IS IT IT FOR THIS CHAPTER AND IF YOU LIKE IT PLEASE LEAVE A REAVEW AND I WILL SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT STORY BYE-BYE)


End file.
